Spoilers
by SherbertLemon101
Summary: What happens when a Diva and Dork have movie and book marathons together!
1. Chapter 1

"…and this is the part when Bellatrix kills Sirius!" Sam whispered into Mercedes' ear as she told him to 'hush'. The two of them were having a movie marathon of the Harry Potter movies as Mercedes had admitted to Sam that she hadn't watched any of them.

It was on a school day, in the football ground of McKinley, that she had told him that/ He had grabbed her arm and tugged her all the way to his motel and the pair set about watching the first movie in the series with Sam's siblings in their lap. The thought that they were cutting school didn't bother them one bit.

Then it became a daily routine. After school they would rush to the motel to either watch the movies or read the books together. This time they were at Mercedes' house, watching the fifth film. Sam would often spoil what happens just to watch her freak out about it.

Opening his mouth to shout out another spoiler, he was caught off guard when Mercedes clasped her hands over his mouth. After struggling for a bit, he remained still then licked her palm.

"Ewwwww!" she cried out through her laughter. A few unsuccessful attempts at wiping her hands on his Star Wars shirt were made but then she gave up and paused the film in order to go wash her hands. She came back to find Sam smiling at her. His face seemed to glow a little. Sitting beside him on the floor, she felt his arm around her shoulders. "And this is the part where-"

"Shut up!" she warned and he shook his head.

"I was going to say it's the part where I kiss you," Without waiting for a reply, he pressed his lips against hers gently. Despite having kissed the likes of Quinn and Santana, this was the first time Sam felt something more than lust in the kiss. He pulled away to see Mercedes grinning like an idiot. "Are you blushing ma'am?"

"I'm black, I don't blush," she retorted looking embarrassed. He gave her a wink.

"Next week we'll reinact the part where Dobby dies," he said.

"DOBBY DIES?" she screamed and that's how Sam knew that even if they did end up in a relationship, nothing would be different. Not really.

"Yeah, Bellatrix stabs him." Mercedes lunged at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Glee Club. An escape to a world of extravagant outfits and jazzhands. However it was a day when no one was bothered with the words of Butt Chit AKA Mr. Schuester. Sam and Mercedes had to hold back their giggles whenever Mr. Schue said 'God guys' or 'Dear God please listen'. The two had been reading the Percy Jackson series together so everytime he or anyone mentioned God it just reminded them of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. (Sam liked to refer to Hades as Mick Jagger due to the Percy Jackson movie but Mercedes was thoroughly disappointed in the movie and refused to listen to Sam talking about any aspect of Percy Jackson that was not in the book but in the movie).

"I am partnering you all myself as you are all deciding not to listen today," Silence followed. Schue was breathing heavily, hands on his hips and a satisfactory smile on his lips.

"But we always get to choose our partner's…" Finn stated with his signature confused frown.

"Yeah I'm about to go all Lima Heights on you, Vests!" Santana cried out. Mr. Schue shook his head and started reading out the partners.

"Mike and Santana" The two surveyed each other and shrugged nonchalantly in a simultaneous fashion.

"Well you're like the Asian male version of Britt who can't sing so I don't really care," Santana stated. Mike had no response.

"Tina and Puck, Quinn and Sam, Brittany and Finn, Artie and Lauren, Mercedes and Kurt." Everyone was more or less ok with their partners.

Especially Mercedes as it meant more quality time with Kurt.

However Mercedes could barely focus on her conversation with Kurt during rehearsal time in the Glee Club room as she was staring at Quinn cuddling up to Sam. They were great friends once. Once upon a time when Quinn had a bun in the oven.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes, what?"

"Nothing…" Kurt knew. Nothing, no form of gossip, evaded Master Kurt Hummel. "Hang on one second!"

"Kurt don't you da-" Too late. He brushed past Sam accidently on purpose then gave him the "I'm watching you!" signal and pointed towards Mercedes who made it her goal to look anywhere but at the two of them. Quinn had no clue what was going on and Mercedes hoped she never would find out. Sam was the equivalent of a lost puppy.

Glancing over towards her, he gave her an assuring smile in which she responded with an eye roll. The jealousy within her was an untameable creature. He excused himself to Quinn and went over to her.

It seemed a little slow motion to her. She had to stop herself from smiling. _I'm mad at you _she thought as if he could somehow read her mind.

"Aphrodite wouldn't want this!"

"What?" Then she remembered their recent obsession.

"I think she is the one who created our…romance." he told her and grinned a little more when he said the word 'romance'.

"Boy you are an idiot…wait…we have a romance?" she asked suddenly having to cover up her gleefulness. He winked at her and put on that half smile which could make anyone swoon.

"We'll read the last book tonight, right?" She nodded. "Did I mention that Luke dies?"

Mercedes growled at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIDENOTE – OMG? 13 reviews? It's the most I've ever gotten. Haha. And for one chapter. So this is me giving you another one. Based on Percy Jackson as I only just remembered how much I loved the series! I hope you all like it. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! :3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

The bell had sounded which meant one thing- it was time for their next lesson. For Sam this meant a whole two hours of Biology. It was probably his weakest subject. His teacher told him it was about logic…Sam sucked when it came to logic. Their teacher was an old buffoon who made everyone line up in an orderly fashion before they entered the classroom. Mercedes was in front of him but she seemed to have not noticed him. He tapped her shoulder, she turned around but before she could say hi he yelled "WHERE'S ALL THE RUM GONE?"

Mercedes was the only one who laughed but Sam didn't care. He made himself look like a fool for Mercedes not any of the other drones around the school. The fact that he had landed himself in detention did not bother him. From then on, the teacher kept a close eye on him.

"Why did you do that? Wait let me guess…because you're Jack Sparrow," she said.

"Uhm there should a captain there somewhere," he replied holding his head high. The two had been watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies together but this time is was Sam who hadn't seen the movies. Mercedes found out when she made a joke about it and Sam had no clue how to respond. After watching it, he seemed to be more into the movies than Mercedes.

It was deemed to be an easy Biology lesson today. They were watching a clip of evolution. One they had seen many times but their teacher had a faulty memory. No one was complaining though. It just meant they could kick back _and _know all the answers to the question sheet given at the end of the lesson.

"How's your assignment with Kurt going?" Sam whispered to her as she sat down next to him.

"Okay I haven't had time to talk to him about it. What about for you and Quinn?" Mercedes could not help but let poison and jealousy drench through her sentence when she said "Quinn"

"Okay. Boring I guess. She doesn't like to joke about with me. I tried to talk to her about Pirates of the Caribbean and she looked at me as if I just swallowed a baby's head." Instantly Mercedes remembered Santana singing 'Trouty Mouth'. Most of them found it funny but Mercedes just found it rude but she had not mentioned that to Santana.

Part of Mercedes knew that Sam was probably exaggerating a little to make her feel better. Sam was probably enjoying his time with Quinn. There went the jealousy creature. Roaring in her soul but she managed to tame it somehow.

"I like you Mercedes…a lot." She shook her head in reply. He frowned. That was not quite the response he had hoped for. When a guy told her girl he liked her, they'd usually be…happy.

"Why would you like me when there are all the pretty girls like Quinn or Santana are around?" she mumbled. She was grateful that the lights were out so her tears weren't all that visible.

"Because they don't understand the importance of my rum,"

However making a joke of the situation this time was not an option to make Mercedes laugh. He tried again.

"Because they thought I was just another pirate," Not even a titter. "This in other words means they thought I was just another blonde who'd help them reputation wise."

She said nothing but squeezed his arm to let him know that every single word he just said meant so much to her.

The lesson dragged on and the pair barely exchanged words. The newly formed ice had not been broken yet.

Biology was over. Free period next but Sam dragged Mercedes to his motel. "What?" she asked in confusion. They didn't plan to do anything together today.

"I wanna sing for you," he stated simply and disappeared into the motel. Then reappeared like a magicians act with a guitar.

"God please no. Can you at least sing in the house and not in public?" he asked. If ethnic people could blush, she would be doing that. Ignoring her, he began to sing. He was singing 'She's So Lovely' by Scouting for Girls. First of all it was a band Mercedes did not care for second of all- Sam was putting on a British accent.

Her laughter was part amusement and part joy. No one, but Puck, had serenaded her before. And Puck had merely done it to get on her good side. Sam finished and she applauded him.

"That was nice," she said. What else do you say when a guy who you are slightly maybe in love with sings to you in front of a bunch of people?

"Let's go watch Captain Jack Sparrow do his thing?" he asked with a wink. She grinned.

"Oh did you know in the fourth movie that-"

"Ha! We've seen all the movies. We watched the fourth one in the cinema. There are no books of the Pirates of the Caribbean so you cannot spoil anything mister. Nothing." It was certainly satisfying knowing that for once he couldn't open that guppy mouth of his and ruin something. Okay yes, she called him 'guppy mouth' which when in Santana's song she said was 'rude'. But this was coming from Mercedes who meant it in a friendly way. Sam knew that. No she was not making excused.

"Ah touché my friend." he replied solemnly. Then he poked her and ran inside, beckoning for her to follow. Mercedes rolled her eyes, cutting school was no problem so she did as Sam ordered whilst humming the tune to 'She's So Lovely'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIDENOTE – 30 freaking reviews now! Sound lame but I am so welled up with love. Thank you all so much. Okay so with this chapter I didn't really mention their recent obsession- PoC- a lot but I hope you liked it all the same. :3<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

"Out of the many blockbuster movies to obsess over you choose the one where the lead hero is a sadistic, sparkly vampire…" Sam said with a quirked eyebrow. He was at Mercedes' house and she was waving the Twilight DVD in his face…it was blinding.

"Even the book is poorly written!" he exclaims.

"No it's not," Mercedes retorted with an offended look on her face. Sam hoped she knew that he was joking, as much as he despised Twilight he'd watch it for her. She seemed over the moon about watching it together and it would be heart breaking to not do so. Plus he'd forced her to watch the likes of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson with him so it was almost like payback.

Sure he did enjoy Pirates of the Caribbean but that was about badass pirates and it was tolerable.

Mercedes slotted the DVD in and joined Sam on the sofa. Shyly, she leant her head into his shoulder and he grinned. For once it was her who showed affection first. She's always shy about being around him but he'd been trying to let her know that there was nothing to be shy of. Two people were dating and that was all there was to it.

He remembered the smile on her face when he'd mentioned the fact that they were dating. Truth was that he was too shy to actually ask her 'Do you want to be my girlfriend?" so pretending that they were girlfriend and boyfriend all along was just easier.

The opening scene started to play and immediately he cringed. A female's voice droned on about nonsense and he looked to his right at Mercedes and saw that she was completely engrossed in the movie. Overall it was a nightmare, he'd put in a few silly comments randomly to amuse himself but even that did not seem to get the time to pass.

"Did you see that?" Mercedes squealed at him however he hadn't. He was too busy observing the floor to notice the film.

"Er yeah erm sure I did." he replied not wanting to seem rude. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"No you didn't."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Okay so what happened?" Sam was caught out now.

"….It doesn't matter…either way I am much better looking than _him_" he said nodding in the direction of Edward Cullen on their screen. Mercedes laughed that cute little laugh of hers which would sometimes turn silent if she laughed too much.

It surprised him that he paid attention to such small details which he normally overlooks in people.

Sam grabbed her hand and held it tight. It all seemed too perfect to him, how easily their romance had blossomed. For the rest of the movie, he tried to pay attention and he almost found himself absorbed in the storyline. When the movie had finished, he wanted to see more. "Wow, Mercedes you have converted me. I think I actually don't mind this movie…sort of." he told begrudgingly.

"Told you!" she exclaimed and then hugged him tightly. He embraced her back and refused to let go but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Oh and did you know Bella has a baby with Edward in the last book,"

"Mercedes!" he yelled in anger. Now it was his turn to try and avoid spoilers. The tables had turned. She winked at him and wriggled out of his firm hug and then went about putting in the New Moon DVD which was next in the series. Suddenly Sam received a text and he went about getting his phone out of his pocket.

He was expecting for something like "When are you getting home Sammy?" from his mother but that wasn't the case. Sam had to read the text over a few times as his throat thickened and wouldn't allow him to swallow. Breathing became difficult and he shook his head a little. The text read:

"_**Come home now. Your father's been taken to prison."**_

"Everything okay Sam?" Mercedes asked from the couch, looking at him with an expression that was covered in worry.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." His heart was breaking...for many reasons. Gathering all his belongings he strode over to the front door. He didn't want to look back because he knew he'd see her face. Her face would be wearing an expression which would leave in a wreck for weeks so it was best not to look.

"I'm really sorry, we'll watch this another time."

"Just tell me why you have to go!"

Sam almost, just almost, screamed at her. He felt the anger bubbling in his throat but it wasn't right to take it out on her. It wasn't Mercedes' fault. He ran out of the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIDENOTE—Hey guys! Firstly I want to apologise for taking so long with this but I had a whole bunch of tests and I needed to spend less time online but now my tests for the year are over so I have some more time on my hands. Another apology for the quality of the chapter, I like it kinda but I don't think it was as good as the others but that's for y'all to decide. I thought to add in some drama for fun and see how it goes, review and tell me what you think. Whether you'd like drama or I should keep it happy go lucky as it has been now. Thank you so much though. I've posted merely three chapters and I have 40 reviews. That is amazing! :3 Also sorry for the shortness!<strong>_


End file.
